sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
GE2/Resources
The Galactic Resource Catalogue is vast, with information on thousands of elements, compounds and solutions occurring both naturally and artificially. Some of these resources are common across the galaxy, others rarer and on distant planets which prospectors die by the dozen to discover. A scant few are known to occur in only one place in the entire universe. Spices Spices are chemical combinations sewn from numerous different elements and are found on practically every world. Their exact nature varies but the majority of spices fall into several categories. Red spice A compound composed with a predominance of iron. One box sells for two Sporebucks. Yellow spice A sulphuric chemical. One box sells for four Sporebucks. Blue spice A gelloid copper-based substance. One box sells for eight Sporebucks. Green spice Infused with uranium-based powder. One box sells for sixteen Sporebucks. Pink spice Primitive biological components give this compound useful reactivity. One box sells for thirty-two Sporebucks. Four boxes of pink spice are required to increase armour ratings. Purple spice Intense pressures and the presence of carbon create delicate crystals filled with highly energetic hydrogen plasma. One box sells for sixty-four Sporebucks. Five boxes of purple spice are required to increase shielding ratings. Rare elements Rare elements, when mined, can be fitted on existing starships, with a''' maximum of two upgrades''' per vessel. Alleum A sturdy yet flexible crystal-infused fiber. Provides an extra armour grade at no cost to speed. Ayronium A nonmetal used in cloaking devices. Colorless when solid and liquid. Provides an extra shield grade and negates half of attack upgrades, but at the cost of one hyperspace grade. Bastranil A potent form of biomatter but alien to most forms of life in the galaxy, capable of destroying nearly any viral or bacterial infections and damage computer processors. Provides an extra 25% to attacks. Dethreyite A highly energetic element with unusual properties in its plasma state that allow it to negate the effects of any shielding. Fascium A key part of most higher-end phyerdrives. Ships with a fascium stream gain an extra hyperspace grade. Harexium A hexagonal polymer with a magnetic field that gives it the ability to withstand external pressure with the resiliance most elements could only achieve in a triangular layout. Provides double armour grading but restricts shield grade to level two. Introxinyll A compound with reproductive properties resembling DNA and more effective than most nanobots. Vessels with introxinyll sheathing have 50% more hitpoints than a standard vessel of their class. Japestry A icosahedron-shaped elemental structure that halts quantum foam bubbling inside. Injected into drive streams they rupture and release copious amounts of energy, providing vessels with japestry injecotrs 30% faster speeds than a standard ship of their class. Netrisite Presumably a secret weapon of the Order prior to its fall and used on scant few ships. Netrisite is a self-monitoring nanobot gestalt that chews through up to two grades of armour and negates their effects. Quarccite A crystal that encourages quantum entangling in its crude state. Refined and inserted into shield generators the disturbance of just one atom induces sympathetic wave generation by other atoms in the shield grid destroying the inbound projectile. Adds two shield grades. Syndiite A high-temperature superconductor capable of operating at up to a trillion degrees kelvin and unmatched in efficiency. Capable of computing FTL movement almost instantaneously, but shielding fields interrupt its efficiency. Provides two extra hyperspace grades at the cost of two shielding grades. Uzoshile Generates Planck-length radiation waves that disrupt FTL drive calculators. Ships hit by torpedoes armed with uzoshile warheads temporarily lose a hyperspace grade. Zellin An element found predominantly in near-absolute-zero conditions that provides intense endothermic reactions, negating the effects of drives. Ships hit by zellin rounds lose 25% speed. Unique elements These elements have only been found in bulk on certain planets. Karcakin an extremely useful substance if it gets heated enough it turns into pure energy and it`s useful only to highly advanced empires reason why is that advanced empires may use the energies unique signature to make another type of energy or matter so he/she can manufacture 1000 pounds of minerals to make a small fleet. Category:Projects Category:GE2